1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sports shoe having particular utility for use in sporting activities, such as basketball, tennis and baseball, requiring quick changes of direction.
2. Prior Developments
In some sports activities, the person is required to turn his or her foot so that the ball area of the foot swivels relative to the ground surface. In effect, the foot is required to rotate around an imaginary vertical axis passing through the ball area of the foot. One example of such a turning maneuver would be a basketball player's quick change of direction as the player maneuvers or turns around, to change the ball path or to intercept the person controlling the ball. Another example would be a tennis player changing direction to reach a fast-moving tennis ball.
Conventional sports shoes are not adapted to help the player make abrupt, pivot-like, turning maneuvers.
The sole bottom surface of the conventional shoe is required to skid in a rotational orbit in order to produce a pivot turn of the player's foot. High gravitational forces between the shoe and the ground (floor) surface oppose such skidding motion, so that usually the person is unable to make pivot turns, changing directions, in the desired fashion. In some cases, the person's upper body will make a turning motion while the foot (shoe) is planted on the ground surface, thereby twisting and stressing ligaments in the ankle.